


This One's Mine!..

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a dork in love, Alexander loves her and she loves him, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica and Peggy have love-hate relationship, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hamliza, Martha want grandchildren, Soon to be Lovers, The Schuylers and The Washington ships it, True Love, When it comes to love... Angelica and Peggy are very agressive, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: "This one's mine!.."





	This One's Mine!..

Gazing out the window, Alexander noted the snow fall that glided through the gentle breeze as Alexander sighs heavily, taking a sip of his wine as his eyes went back to the dinner party as he stayed on the sidelines. He waited for something to happen, usually he find himself socializing with young people and possibly take a woman home with him. His brothers and parents don't approve of this habit but there wasn't much they could do, Alexander was simply non-stop with his own wits and brillance. Having to study law and politics, a young lawyer with intrests in politics to be exact, being the adopted son of Washington, of course he often join these parties but stays out of publicity as much as possible. 

Now, tired and exhausted, Alexander merely lingered around the room as he overheard his father calling out to the Senator and his wife, while his mother gushed with the Senator of New York's wife, Alexander glance over his shoulder as he felt a thin frown forming on his face. The Senator of New York, was a tall, balding but masculine fello with spectacles on the bridges of his nose and his wife was a beautiful, older woman with light brown hair that was greying and had freckles over her face. It wasn't anything peculiar, in fact, the couple seemed decent and healthy looking but the thing was... Alexander felt like he knew them somehow. 

Currently, they were at a Socialite and Charity Dinner Party that his mother hosted, inviting various politicians and their family to the dinner. Music was playing, Alexander was ready to turn away when he froze in place, eyes widen as he turned faster than ever before as his wine glass nearly dropped from his hands, spilling small droplets here and there. His mother echoed,

"Senator and Mrs. Schuyler, pleasure to see you both again!" 

The air turned cold as Alexander trued to process on what had happened, taking a closer look at the Senator and his wife, who greeted his parents warmly wuth big smiles. Alexander felt his heart race as he finally recongized them as Mr. Philip Schuyler and Mrs. Catherine Schuyler, joy fulfilled his heart as he nearly dashed over to greet them before stopping as he heard his father ask,

"Are your children here?"

"Yes, Cornelia and Caty is with their nanny. The boys... dear me, possibly causing mischief! Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy are socailizing in the crowd," Mr. Schuyler chuckled lightly, scratching his neck while looking down at his wife, who's cheeks flushed with emmbarressment at the mention of their boys. She then scurried off to find them, unaware she had brushed past Alexander as he nearly called out to her before being pulled aside, seeing Tench smiling big at the sight of him. 

"What got into your amusement, brother?" Tench muse, noting his brother was looking more brighter than before as Alexander exclaimed out,

"Tench, by any chance..." he stopped talking, when he heard Mrs. Schuyler words from the distance,

"My sweet Eliza, please go check up on your father and greet the President and his wife?" Mrs. Schuyler said as she gaze lovingly at petite, young woman... a beautiful angel, with long dark hair that was held in a beautiful, lose braid with lotus flowers swimming in them. 

Alexander felt time had stop at that moment as he eyed the angel with such adoration, immediately recongizing her from the distance. The Little Angel smiled warmly at her mother, nodding her head and made her way across the room as her braid laid over her shoulder, her long baby blue dress's flowy skirt danced behind her whenever she took a step. A few male eyes followed the angel's figure with admiration and lust, Alexander felt a roaring desire to yell at them as jealousy swirles in his heart til it turned heavy. His eyes wandered after her, his Eliza met her father and his parents as he watched them chat for a good minute before they wandered off to talk more about Mr. Schuyler's time in the office, Eliza stood in the sidelines with a warm smile that held such innocence and nurture, Alexander wanted her for himself. 

"Alexander?" Tench questioned hus youngest brother's sudden behaviour before Alexander grabbed him by the arm, Alexander vaze up at him for a moment before gazing back at his beautiful Betsey,

"This one's mine!.."

Tench blinked, feeling like he misheard before following his brother's eyes as his heart sank, realizing Alexander was eyeing Eliza with such fondness that ached the older man's heart. Swallowing hard, Tench left Alexander's side, leaving the younger man confused before panicking when he realized his brother was making his way to Eliza. Trying to to stay calm, Alexander felt as if he lost when his brother took Eliza's hand and kissed it gently as she smiled fondly at him before nearly bursting in joy when Tench pointed him out to her as Eliza turned to him with flushed cheeks and a shy look in her warm, twinkling, brown eyes. 

_Helpless _

Was what he was feeling as he toyed with the white ribbon he tied to his wrist with a awkward smile.

The Lion found his Angel, again!

* * *

Eliza blissfully stood by the side with a warm look in her twinkling brown eyes, staying in the sidelines after parting from the delightful Martha Washington, the brillant George Washington, and her loving father as they went off to talk about political matters. In truth, she couldn't help but think that her life will change for the better at any moment... the again, it already did as the orphanahe she and her dear friend, Mrs. Bethune had been disscussing has finally striked to build, as well various of well meaning charities she is involved with had raised funds for the better, and to her most joyful discovery, all the children hospitals she volunteered at and raised funds for had reached over $8,000,000 by the end of three weeks! These beautiful children were going to have the Merriest Christmas of all and she couldn't be happier... or so she thought. 

Feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder and a "Ms. Schuyler" the young woman turned around to meet eyes with Tench Tilghman Washington as she smiled brightly at him,

"Why Mr. Washington, so nice to see you again!" Her words were genuine and kind, but Tench smiled nervously as he kept a polite distance as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Likewise," he replied before adding on. "There's someone I want you to meet..."

"Oh," Eliza smiled, eager to meet someone new befire flushing pink and shying away when he added on,

"My younger brother... thinks you're very beautiful," he said with a curt nod and awkward smile. Eliza couldn't help but smile shyly, slowly following his gestures towards a handsome, young man with dark hair and suited very gentlemanly.

Though, his _eyes_... she felt she knew them from the skies the limits. Gazing closer with curiousity, she smiled even more as he flushed pink at the sight her as he offered her a awkward smile. He was adorable! However, his eyes were so striking and familiar, Eliza allowed Tench to lead her to his brother for a proper introduction rather than shy states snd awkaward smiles. During the span of a few seconds, however, the more closer they got the realization strucked Eliza hard as she nearly gasped in utmost joy. The young man's eyes held such intellgence, wit, brillance, ambitions, confidence, and passions yet Eliza looked deeper into his orbs and sank into seeing hope and longing for love and comfort. She then knew, right away as she stood in front of him as he nervously began as Tench opened his mouth to introduce them, Eliza echoed,

_"Alexander..."_

His facial expression cleared all her worries as he istantly brighten as tears welled up in his eyes, Eliza knew she had tears already sliding down her rosy cheeks with a warm smile on her face. Tench, however, remained quiet in bewilderment and grew even mkre shock when Alexander murmured,

"Hello, Betsey..."

Eliza beamed even brighter as she nodded as Alexander then let tears fall with joy. Tench remained quiet, awkwardly standing between them and glancing back snd forth befkre coming to terms he was missing out of something, "I'll... leave you to it." He words were soft and quiet before hurrying away from them. 

Alexander and Eliza remained in a comfortable silence as they gently held each other hands with tendency. Alexander felt so overwhelmed with happiness, her tiny hands were so small and so soft in his large and rougher ones. While Eliza was in her own blissful joy, gently squeezing his hand to makes sure this was real and that wasn't a beautiful dream... no, it was a beautiful dream come true!

She found her Little Lion!

He found his Little Angel!

It was perfect... too perfect. Gazing into his eyes, Eliza saw a battle in Alexander's mind as she immediately knew, "You can tell me... if you want, I'll understand."

Alexander blinked, swallowing hard and nodding, "I-I know." 

A pause before Eliza lead him to the outside of a balcony and soon welcomed he crying boy into her embrace as he sank to his knees in heavy sobs as Eliza let tears slid down her cheek as he told her all his pain. She felt so guilty of never being able to be by his side in his grief, promising to then on forward to stsy by his side and keep him under her wings to protect him from all his sorrows. Alexander, had his arms wrapped around her waist as his head laid on her chest, feeling her gently stroking his hair in a methid to comfort him follow by her soothing voice with gentle words. He felt safe, protected, and especially loved by his precious angel. 

He told her _everything._ From the car crash, his parents deaths that still traumatised him and his brother, going into foster care, the ones who were kind souls and the ones who were cruel to them, how they finally found happiness with the Washingtons, letting go of Lafayette, all his relationships that went down hill, and mostly his yearning to have her in his arms again and never let her go. 

"I... I thought I lost you..." Alexander whispered, pulling away and wiping his eyes. Eliza gaze at him tenderly, slowly sinking to her knees and cupping his face as he welcomed the devoted kiss she pressed on his forehead as she whispered,

"You'll never lose me _ever _again," she promised him.

Alexander knew she will always be by his side, swallowing hard, he pulled her into a tight embrace as she clinged onto him, whispering sweet words to sooth him. 

_He will never let her go and she will never leave his side ever again. That was their promise._

* * *

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Catherine slowly made her way to her husband and the Washingtons at they eyed a certain couple rhat made their way onto the dancefloor. 

Alexander and Eliza remined in each other's embrace as they glided through the dancefloor as the music rhythm meaninfully through every tune. Both of their parents stared in awe as Martha clapped her hands in glee,

_"Grandbabies~" _

Her song made Catherine cry in joy as both womsn hugged each other in happiness. Mr. Schuyler and Washington shared a look of surprise before smirking,

"Should we start planning a wedding?" Mr. Schuyler whispered.

"Prehaps, instead, we should shop for baby clothes?" Washkngton shrugged as Mr. Schuyler nodded, pulling out a notebook and pen from his coat and breastpocket and began writing. 

"Any names suggestion?" Mr. Schuyler asked as Washington looked thoughtful,

"Philip Alexander?" He suggested as Mr. Schuyler grinnedd widely with a nod,

"Done."

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelica and Peggy stared at the couple with matching smirks as the stood by the table of wine glasses, drinking a glass of wine themselves. Peggy snickered, 

"Way to go, Liz, guess who's tying the knot first,~" she sang before smirking evilly. "Defiantly not you, Geli, with that bitter personality of yours."

Angelica shot her a glare, taking a sip of her wine as she rolled her eyes, "Don't call me Geli, I am happy for our sister... no, _my _sister," Angelica smirked at Peggy's growls and added on. "Atleast I'll marry before you."

"You need to find someone first," Peggy pointed out as Angelica sighs tiredly.

Looking around, Angelica frozed as she spotted the radiant John Barker Church on the sidelines with a glass of champagne, admiring Alexander and Eliza's devotion to each other. Angelica felt her cheeks flushed at the sight of him. Ignoring her younger sister's words, she raced over to his side, scaring every young woman who got in her way with a stern glare to stay away from _her man_. Church was surprised by her syden apperence but smiled and offered a hand to dance with her as Angelica grinned, gracefully taking the final sip of her wine before taking his hand for their dance.

Peggy remained in the sidelines with wide eyes before grumbling with crossed arms and a empty glass of wine, "Someone has to be put there to love Dear Margarita!" She insisted before looking at the sides. Immediately, it was if it was fate as her face flushed at the sight of a handsome, young, tall man with dark hair and striking blue eyes, who was none other than her close friend, Stephen Van Rennselaer III. Racing over, catching his arm in her hands, scaring every girl who even glanced him with a fierce glare before beaming brightly up at him. 

Stephen was first startled but quickly grinned with flushed cheeks as soon as he saw Peggy, having genuine rpmantic feelings feelings for her as long as he remembered. 

"Oh, hello Peggy," he shyly began before begining to ask, "Would you like to-"

"Yes, let's dance!" Peggy exclaimed in glee as she dragged him with as he eagerly followed.

To say the least, the three Schuyler Sisters' happily ever afters were only begining as The Little Angel and Her Little Lion are teaching a new chapter in their story of love. 

* * *

Tench kept a distance, drinking a glass of champagne after already drinking wine, the man stared at his brother and the angel glide around the ballroom. He watched with a teary smile as he murmured out,

"May they always have the most fulfilling and satisfying life anyone could ask for," he gaze a them one more time before looking away, on a path to move one from his broken heart to find a love so true like the love that is shared between The Angel and The Lion as his story is going to be told as well... it was only a matter of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tench... don't worry, I'll give him happiness too.
> 
> Yeah! Alexander and Eliza found eachother! The series is ongoing with their future and love, yeah! 
> 
> Angelica has got her Mr. John Barker Church
> 
> And Peggy has her dear Stephen!
> 
> Mr Schuyler, Mrs. Schuyler, Washington, and Martha are Hamliza Shippers!
> 
> God, I am so excited for writing more!


End file.
